


The Enchanting Blacksmith

by EpochDaw



Category: Orignal, Orignal Characters - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Medieval AU, Original Story - Freeform, this was an assignment for my mythology class lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: Magic in of itself isn’t forbidden. Enchantment, while controversial, also isn’t forbidden. But something about trying to enchant his own creation to live was sketchy. With his workshop’s curtains closed and lights off, all the doors locked and his ‘CLOSED’ sign raised, he feels as though he’s doing something illegal. Like he’s a criminal.It was both exhilarating and very, very nerve-wracking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beta'd. This is a Medieval AU for my OC, Dawn Inferno.

Dawn’s heart races in his chest. His hands tremble; pins and needles prickling his fingertips as white light flows from them. Sweat runs down his face; not from exhaustion or overexertion, but simply from anxiety and nerves. 

 

Magic in of itself isn’t forbidden. Enchantment, while controversial, also isn’t forbidden. But something about trying to enchant his own creation to  _ live _ was sketchy. With his workshop’s curtains closed and lights off, all the doors locked and his ‘ _ CLOSED’ _ sign raised, he feels as though he’s doing something illegal. Like he’s a  _ criminal _ . 

 

It was both exhilarating and very,  _ very _ nerve-wracking. 

 

The white wisps of light circle in the air; hovering like fog. They curl around him, creating intricate swirls and loops; warming his anxiously cold body. The wisps twist back to his creation; a combination of metal scraps and enchanted,  _ expensive _ silver plates from the local market. The light coats over it; seeping in from the dainty wings twisted from copper wires and settling into the carefully carved eyes.

 

Dawn’s heart races faster; pushing against his ribs as though trying to break out of his chest. The tingles in his fingertips intensifies, almost painfully, and the light glows a bit brighter. And brighter and brighter. He has to close his eyes, already hidden behind his work goggles, as the white light flashes brighter than the sun. The inside of his eyelids burn white. 

 

He doesn’t feel his skin burning off, which he’s thankful for, but he still sees white. Hesitantly, after several seconds of psyching himself up, he peeks a green eye open. Only a crack, just in case the blinding light is still present. When he confirms that he won’t go blind, he opens his eyes, widely staring at the empty work table. 

 

He tries not to be upset. He knew that there was a ninety-five percent chance that the spell wouldn’t work. But the fact that it had incinerated his invention was heartbreaking. It had not been alive, but Dawn’s heart still ached that its life had been lost. 

 

He sniffles quietly, wiping at the wetness of his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. Being a blacksmith meant working through his feelings; being an  _ enchanting _ blacksmith meant dealing with and learning from his failures. 

 

Dawn pushes his palms into his eyes, throat burning from suppressed feelings, his chest tight. He doesn’t register the soft taps against the back of his head until one of them causes a loud ‘ _ whap. _ ’ He cries out in pain, hand reaching back to caress his aching skull. His eyes search frantically for the cause. Was there an intruder? The guards? Was life enchantment  _ actually  _ illegal?

 

His breath catches in his throat when his gaze lands on mismatched metals; little copper wings fluttering frantically in the air like a dragonfly’s. 

 

“It worked,” he whispers in disbelief. “It worked!”

 

He stands up so fast his chair tips back with a loud crash. He reaches out his shaking hands, fingertips still tingling from the residue of magic, cupping his tiny creation. It stares at him, circular eyes as wide as he had carved them. He feels the brush of air from its fluttering wings against his palms.

 

The eyes squint at him in fondness, and a wave of emotions engulf him. Dawn bites his lip, joyful tears spilling from his eyes as he hugs his creation against his face. He stands there for an hour, feeling the smooth metal of his creation’s head rub affectionately against his wet cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only thing I've written the past two months. It's a class assignment I had to do. There's a lot more I had planned but I'm not sure if I'll write it; this is an AU for a story/webcomic that I haven't even started yet, after all. 
> 
> Dawn is part of my "Cards" OCs; in it he's the Ace of Diamonds and is an inventor/engineer. The rest of this lil AU was supposed to introduce my "villain" character and also a Royal Knight, Eros Xern (who is the Blue Joker in my original story), whom dates Dawn. 
> 
> If you wanna know more about my OCs you can drop by my instagram (@smolyakkun) and go through my OC tag or DM me I guess. 
> 
> I'm slowly working on the next chapter of "So I Will Fall Asleep", which is my current KaneHide fanfic. I'll get it done eventually.


End file.
